


This isn't the Starship Enterprise!

by AshynnaStarlight



Series: Day to Day Life at Hogwarts [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Floo Traveling, Flooing gone wrong, Gen, Star Trek - Freeform, Teachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble based on the headcanon submitted by thatonedumbredhead on the mugglebornheadcanon tumblr blog: The first time some muggleborn Star Trek fans use the floo network they yell “Beam me up, Scotty.” They are found, eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This isn't the Starship Enterprise!

Ah, peace and quiet. I had the teacher’s room all for myself. No classes for me this hour. I did not feel like being in my office because those little demons had a knack of finding me at my office when I just wanted to relax with my tea.

               “Rena!” I groaned low as I heard my colleague, Fox, rushed into the teacher’s room. I sighed deeply and looked up at the Professor of Potions.

               “I don’t want to hear it. I am here, enjoying my tea. Leave me alone!” The bastard just grinned as he sat down on the couch beside me, draping his arm on the back of it. I glared at him as he kept grinning.

               “C’mon, dove, this is something you definitely want to hear,” he grinned, trying to fan my curiosity. I shoot him a dark glare and he just grinned at me, flickering his wand and a beer appeared in his hand. I sighed deeply, making a _tell me_ gesture with my hand.

               “You’ve seen Star Trek right?” I give Fox a look. I was a muggleborn witch. Of course I’ve seen Star Trek! I was ready to wipe that handsome smirk of Fox’s face. Infuriating Gryffindor rogue he was. “What do they always say when they want to be beamed up?”

               “Beam me up, Scotty.”

               “Guess what some Star Trek fans have done when they were learning about the floo network.” My eyes turned huge as I stared at him and he was shaking with laughter.

               “By Merlin’s beard! You’re kidding me!” He shook his head as he shook with laughter, his whiskey eyes sparked with merit. “They’re okay?” I asked worried as I jumped up.

               “Easy there, Teach. Of course they’re okay. Neville immediately contacted the Ministry and they were able to locate the students.”

               “Where were they?”

               “California State University. It was used as a set for the 2009 version of Star Trek,” he snickered and pulled me back down on the couch. I shake my head and I started laughing.

               “I’m glad they are all right and weren’t transported to Klingon or anywhere else!” I frowned as a peculiar look appeared on Fox’s face. “No, don’t you even think about it!” He jumped up and rushed out of the room. “Get back here, FOX!” I yelled and I ran after him, knowing what he was planning. I better catch him…or the whatever poor planet he lands on will have a heart attack!

 


End file.
